


Центавра

by J_Glow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Glow/pseuds/J_Glow
Summary: Заснеженные просторы Центавры приносят неожиданные знакомства.





	Центавра

 Ло сидел в своей лаборатории и смотрел в окно, зарывшись поглубже в высокий ворот свитера. Метель за окном набирала силу, заметая немногие строения Центавры. 

 Темнело. Ло поднялся, собираясь запирать двери на ночь - в такую метель вряд ли найдется хоть один желающий высунуть нос на улицу.

 Стук в дверь стал для засидевшегося допоздна Ло неожиданностью. На пороге стоял мужчина. Этого человека Ло ни разу не встречал на базе Центавры. Незнакомец стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку и придерживая слишком легкую для разгулявшейся непогоды куртку одной рукой. Снег цеплялся за зеленые волосы и оседал на них, прозрачными каплями стекал по лицу и капал с подбородка.

Ло отступил на шаг, впуская припозднившегося гостя внутрь. Незнакомец медленно отделился от стены и прошел в помещение, без приглашения опускаясь в кресло, которое еще пару минут назад занимал хозяин дома. Ло наблюдал молча, ожидая, что внезапный гость сам расскажет, зачем пожаловал.

    Незнакомец перевел дух, но даже не попробовал стряхнуть снег с волос и все также держал одной рукой куртку в районе груди. Ло присмотрелся чуть внимательнее. Кожа на лице посетителя выглядела какой-то бледной и посеревшей, да и дышал он слишком часто. Ло подумал, что его любимое кресло незнакомец занял, по всей видимости, не от большой наглости, хотя, возможно, и от нее тоже, а, скорее, от недостатка сил. 

В порту сказали, здесь живет врач, - проговорил, наконец, мужчина низким голосом, упавшим в тишину комнаты.

\- Могу им быть. В чем дело? - спросил Ло, сложив руки на груди.

Незнакомец отпустил куртку, и взгляду открылись бинты, туго перетягивающие весь его торс. Они были далеко не в лучшем состоянии - все покрыты уже засохшей кровью, а на левом боку снизу проступало алое пятно, видимо, открылась какая-то рана. Глазами Ло быстро охватил всю картину и сделал первые выводы:

\- Встать сможешь?

Вместо ответа незнакомец кивнул.

\- Идем. Заодно расскажешь, как ты получил такие травмы.

Незнакомец кивнул еще раз и проследовал за Ло в соседнюю комнату, оказавшуюся операционной.

В комнате Ло указал посетителю на операционный стол:

\- Раздевайся и ложись, - бросил ему через плечо Ло, отворачиваясь к раковине. За спиной раздался шорох ткани.

Ло подошел к столу и взял из лежащих рядом, на маленьком столике, инструментов ножницы. Он аккуратно срезал с груди лежащего перед ним пациента бинты, чтобы понять, что под ними скрывается и с чем предстоит иметь дело. В некоторых местах бинты присохли, и их приходилось пропитывать растворами антисептика, запасы которого были не так уж велики. Взгляду Ло открылся длинный глубокий порез на груди, но гораздо больше Ло не понравилась глубокая рана с левой стороны, там, где заканчивалась грудная клетка. 

\- И как тебя угораздило? - спокойным голосом спросил Ло, рассматривая внимательнее, проводя пальцами в медицинских перчатках рядом с некоторыми особенно серьезными порезами и ожогами.

\- У меня на корабле произошла авария, - шипя от прикосновений, все-таки ответил незнакомец. 

По лицу Ло непонятно было, поверил он или нет. Он протянул пациенту маску.

\- Надевай.

\- Что это? - нахмурившись, подозрительно спросил пациент.

\- Наркоз.

\- Зачем? - сощурился он.

\- Затем, что зашивать я тебя буду долго и больно.

Незнакомец еще раз с подозрением посмотрел на Ло, но надел маску.

  
  


Обработка всех ран пациента и наложение на особенно глубокие раны швов заняло у Ло много времени. Он вышел в свою комнату из операционной, неся ведро, полное окровавленных бинтов, со все еще натянутой на лицо хирургической маской. Мысль о том, что нужно будет еще в одиночку обрабатывать операционную, заставляла утомленный организм содрогаться. Ло подумал, что ему просто необходима еще одна пара рук. А может, и не одна.

Ло застыл в дверях, не успев додумать мысль, когда его взгляд упал на кресло. В кресле сидел еще один незнакомец - Ло понял, что он забыл запереть дверь, - и нагло курил, глядя в окно. Метель на улице унялась, и теперь звезды освещали базу.

Ло со стуком поставил ведро на пол и стянул с лица маску. Незнакомец обернулся на звук. Взгляд блондина, нагло развалившегося в кресле Ло, сразу зацепился за бинты, но он не спешил задавать вопросы и сразу начал рассматривать окружающую обстановку.

\- В порту сказали, что здесь я смогу найти врача, - проговорил незнакомец, оглядывая комнату, - но тут кругом сплошные чертежи и детали протезов. Я ошибся дверью?

\- Нет. Чем могу помочь? - Ло, наконец, стянул перчатки и отправил их в мусор вслед за маской и бинтами. Все равно все надо будет теперь утилизировать как опасные отходы.

\- Я довольно сильно порезал руку, - ответил незнакомец, снимая теплую куртку и закатывая рукав рубашки. Даже показывая правую руку Ло, он продолжал цепким взглядом осматривать комнату, как будто что-то искал.

Ло сходил за ножницами и вернулся, взял своего посетителя за запястье и аккуратно срезал с его руки бинты, затем внимательно всмотрелся в порез, тянущийся от запястья до локтя по внешней стороне руки.

\- Да, порез лучше бы зашить. Сиди, я принесу все необходимое.

Блондин послушался, но чувствовалось, что он не в состоянии усидеть на месте спокойно. Как будто он сидит не в кресле, а на раскаленных углях. Перед тем как войти в операционную, Ло обернулся:

\- Твой приятель сейчас там, еще не отошел от наркоза. Думаю, ему потребуется еще пара часов. Может, меньше.

\- Какой еще приятель? - тут же взвился незнакомец.

\- Да такой, нахал вроде тебя, только с зелеными волосами.

\- Не понимаю о ком ты, - проворчал, продолжая пыхтеть сигаретой, незнакомец, но теперь он сидел гораздо спокойнее.

Ло скрылся в операционной и усмехнулся.

К своему второму за этот день посетителю он вышел с полным набором инструментов и бутылкой рома, взятой по пути в баре. Ло пододвинул себе табурет и опустился на него.

\- Выпей, - протянул он незнакомцу наполненную рюмку. - У меня не так много анестетиков. Где ты получил такой порез? - спросил он, накладывая первый шов.

\- У нас на корабле была авария, - втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, ответил незнакомец.

Ло фыркнул.

\- Ну-ну. Как тебя зовут? - еще шов.

\- Санджи, - и снова шипение сквозь зубы.

\- А твой приятель? - шов.

\- Зоро.

 

Ло проснулся в своем кресле от запаха кофе и какой-то еды. Он открыл глаза. За окном под ярким светом Альфы блестел снег. Ло не сразу смог понять, что не так. Но скоро пришло осознание, что не так, в общем-то, все.

Он всегда просыпался в своей лаборатории один - сегодня он явственно слышал в кухонном углу шаги и голоса. И никогда, ни разу за время, проведенное им на Центавре, его не будил запах кофе. Добыть его на этой планете вообще было сложно и дорого.

Ло обернулся. Санджи почти летал по его кухонному уголку так, как будто он всегда там был. Зоро сидел за столом в том же самом виде, в каком Ло оставил его вчера - в одних штанах, открывая взгляду новые шрамы на торсе.

\- С добрым утром, - проговорил Санджи, увидев, что Ло поднялся. - Я позаимствовал твою кухню.

\- Я вижу. Для меня там завтрак найдется?

Санджи сделал такие глаза, как будто Ло оскорбил его своим вопросом до глубины души.

\- Естественно. Присаживайся, сейчас все будет. У тебя, конечно, тут почти ничего нет, так что я немного принес с утра с нашего корабля.

Ло посмотрел на входную дверь. Она была, как ей и положено, наглухо закрыта, а рядом с ней висели две теплые куртки.

\- В том числе и кофе, я погляжу. - Ло сел за стол рядом с Зоро.

Перед ними сразу же материализовались тарелки, возле которых Санджи поставил кружки с кофе.

\- У вас есть чем обрабатывать швы? - начиная завтрак, спросил Ло.

\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, - прикуривая новую сигарету, пожал плечами Санджи. - А тебе обязательно про швы говорить за столом?

Настала очередь Ло пожать плечами

\- Никогда не задумывался об этом. Можете принести свою аптечку. Я проверю, что у вас в ней.

\- Зачем тебе это? - вклинился в разговор Зоро, который смел свою порцию с такой скоростью, будто за ним кто-то гнался, чтобы все отобрать.

\- Не хочу, чтобы мои труды пропали даром? - пряча ухмылку за кружкой с кофе, ответил Ло.

Зоро окинул его цепким взглядом, но потом поднялся и собрался идти на корабль.

\- И куда ты голышом собрался, придурок? - остановил его у двери голос Санджи.

\- На корабль за аптечкой.

\- Если у вас на корабле есть еще кофе, неси все, - добавил Ло.

\- С какой стати? - возмутился Зоро.

\- А расплачиваться за мою работу кто будет?

Зоро рыкнул под смешок Санджи и снова повернулся в сторону выхода.

\- Зоро, надень куртку. Там минус тридцать.

\- Бортовой компьютер сказал, что там лето.

\- Лето. Зимой здесь минус семьдесят, - опять ухмыляясь, сказал Ло.

 

* * *

 

Ло сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, в своем кабинете и просматривал списки медикаментов и материалов, которые привезла его команда с Земли.  Он удовлетворенно кивал сам себе головой, пролистывая страницы на планшете и обращая внимание на новые материалы для протезов, которых раньше у него в арсенале не было.

\- Шеф, там два посетителя пришли. Мы им говорили, что у нас сегодня разгрузка, но они настаивают, - заглянул в кабинет Бепо.

Ло вздохнул и вышел из кабинета. В приемной за его рабочим столом сидел Санджи и курил, как будто он у себя дома. Зоро сидел напротив него.

\- И каким ветром вас опять ко мне занесло? Неужели соскучились и решили проведать?

\- Твою лабораторию прямо не узнать, - проигнорировав вопросы, ответил Санджи, оглядываясь вокруг. - Нанял себе новых работников, расширился и надстроил второй этаж?

\- Да. А теперь проваливай с моего места и рассказывай, зачем пришли, - подошел Ло к своему креслу.

\- Ну, - Санджи отошел к Зоро, встал рядом с ним, и они переглянулись, как будто вели друг с другом телепатический диалог. 

Санджи начал доставать руку из-под полы пиджака, где держал ее до этого момента, и только тогда Ло понял, что до сих пор не обратил на это внимания.

Рукав пиджака чуть ниже локтя был пуст. В глазах Ло вспыхнул интерес. Он резко встал со своего места и потянул Санджи к себе за рукав.

\- Идем в лабораторию. Зоро, иди погуляй. Или поспи на втором этаже. Мешаешь.

Зоро недовольно что-то проворчал, но спорить не стал и ушел из приемной. Ло проводил Санджи в другое помещение и запер за ними дверь. Санджи смог одной рукой расстегнуть пиджак и положить его на стол Ло. Несколько секунд Ло наблюдал, как Санджи пытается одной рукой справиться с мелкими пуговицами на рубашке, и подошел, чтобы помочь ему. Он положил светло-голубую рубашку Санджи на его пиджак и провел руками от его плечей до кончиков пальцев на правой руке и края бинтов на левой, заставляя Санджи вытянуть руки перед собой. Ло достал измерительную ленту, измерил длину рук Санджи и сделал первые пометки в планшете.

\- И как это произошло? - не отвлекаясь от измерений, спросил Ло.

\- Мы с родственниками не сошлись в вопросах семейных ценностей, - выдохнув длинную струю сигаретного дыма, ответил Санджи.

\- Хм… - Ло на полминуты задумался. - Так ты Винсмок Санджи. До меня доходили слухи о каком-то скандале, связанном с твоей свадьбой. - Ло повернул руки Санджи ладонями вверх. - Ты решил отдать невесте руку?

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Санджи. - Главное, чтобы не пришла за сердцем. 

Ло тоже хмыкнул, взял Санджи за ладонь. Безымянный палец на ней был слегка согнут и не разгибался полностью, по его внутренней стороне шел грубый шрам.

\- Порез?

\- Да. В детстве учился готовить, и нож соскочил.

Ло покивал своим мыслям. Сделал еще несколько пометок в планшете.

\- Ладно. Можешь одеваться, я записал все, что мне нужно. - Ло еще раз задумчиво посмотрел на руки Санджи. - Я помогу.

 

Ло поднялся на второй этаж, когда базу освещал только скупой свет Проксимы. Ло старался создавать как можно меньше шума, прокрадываясь по лестнице к двери в холл,  из которого можно было пройти во все комнаты, - все давно должны были лечь спать. Выбивающийся из-под двери слабый свет лампы удивил Ло, и он тихо открыл дверь. На миг он замер на пороге, не решаясь войти. У него было ощущение, что он подслушал или подсмотрел что-то, чего не должен был. 

Зоро сидел на диване, а Санджи напротив него - на журнальном столике. Он положил голову Зоро на плечо, пока тот держал его руки, массируя пальцы. Смуглая ладонь прошлась по бинтам на покалеченной руке с бледной кожей.

\- Болит?

\- А сам как думаешь? - хмыкнув Зоро в плечо, ответил Санджи.

\- У нас еще что-нибудь осталось?

Санджи в ответ покачал головой, но потом все-таки ответил:

\- Нет. Похоже, я выпил все, что было, по пути сюда. И все твое крепкое бухло тоже.

Зоро вздохнул и чуть крепче сжал локоть Санджи.

\- Мне спросить Ло?

Но Санджи только еще раз отрицательно покачал головой. В этот момент Ло как будто пришел в себя и слегка прокашлялся, предупреждая о своем появлении.

Зоро с Санджи резко отодвинулись друг от друга и повернули головы в сторону двери.

\- Надеюсь, я вам не помешал, - без тени сожаления сказал Ло, сел рядом с Зоро на диван и потянулся к лежащей у бедра Санджи пачке сигарет, вопросительно взглянув на него. Санджи протянул пачку Ло. Ло кивнул благодарно, закурил и откинулся на спинку.

Несколько минут прошли в молчании, но Зоро все же нарушил тишину, задавая беспокоивший его вопрос:

\- Так что с нашим делом? Ты сделаешь?

\- Да.

\- Сколько это займет времени?

\- Месяц. Может, больше. Как минимум две недели мне понадобится только на то, чтобы сделать чертежи и саму руку. Кисть - это очень сложная часть. Много деталей. К тому же, вы, полагаю, хотите, чтобы она по своей функциональности не уступала настоящей руке. И есть еще один момент. Хорошо, что вы оба здесь. - Ло подвинулся чуть вперед и оперся локтями на колени, сцепил пальцы в замок, сидя теперь почти нос к носу с Санджи. Ло даже чувствовал его дыхание. - Санджи, мне придется ампутировать тебе руку до локтя.

Ло уловил, как рядом с ним напрягся Зоро, и заметил его потемневший взгляд. Санджи сделал долгую затяжку и выдохнул длинную струю дыма.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы заменить тебе кости в руке ниже локтя целиком, а не составлять их по кускам. Это более надежно.

Санджи кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами Ло:

\- Ладно. Все это займет две-три недели, правильно я понимаю? И работа над рукой, и операция.

\- Да.

\- А еще две недели на что?

\- Реабилитация. Тебе придется учиться работать новой рукой. В это время можете оставаться здесь. Чтоб были под наблюдением. - Ло затушил докуренную сигарету. - А теперь я пойду спать. Завтра много работы.

Ло поднялся, собираясь уходить в свою комнату, но остановился, как будто вспомнил что-то еще. Залез в карман кофты и кинул Зоро небольшой флакон с таблетками.

\- Обезболивающие. Подумал, они могут вам пригодиться.

 

Санджи открыл глаза на операционном столе. Ло сидел рядом, следя за показаниями приборов. Когда показатели на них изменились, Ло перевел взгляд на очнувшегося, но пока не пытающегося встать Санджи.

\- Как самочувствие? - спросил Ло у Санджи.

Санджи повернул голову набок, чтобы смотреть на Ло:

\- Странно, - проговорил он, наконец, через несколько мгновений. - Мысли… еле движутся.

\- Это нормально. Скоро пройдет. 

\- Ло, ты один оперировал? Я что-то… не доверяю памяти.

\- Нет. Мне ассистировал Пенгвин. Один из моих помощников, вы их видели, когда пришли. Что с памятью?

Санджи покачал головой.

\- Вроде все нормально. Просто не мог вспомнить, приснился мне второй или был на самом деле.

\- Больше ничего? Тошнота? Озноб?

Санджи отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Хорошо. Сядь. - Ло полностью развернулся на стуле в сторону Санджи. - Сожми руки в кулаки.

Обе руки, лежащие на столе, сжались.

\- Отлично. Теперь расслабь руки.

Ло провел пальцами по пальцам на новой руке Санджи.

\- Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

\- Нет. - Санджи опустил глаза, наблюдая за действиями Ло. - Это так странно. Я вижу твои пальцы, но ничего не чувствую.

Ло взял его за другую руку.

\- А так?

\- А так чувствую.

\- Ясно. Обратную связь я так и не смог наладить. Так что тебе придется все время помнить, что ты делал рукой, и где она. 

Санджи посмотрел на левую руку, несколько раз сжал пальцы и разжал.

\- Это что, кожа? Рука выглядит абсолютно как настоящая.

\- Искусственная кожа, да. - Ло снова провел ладонями от локтей до кончиков пальцев Санджи, проверяя длину. Санджи почувствовал, как скользят теплые руки по его коже, но абсолютно не ощущал этого левой рукой. Ло отвернулся и сделал пару пометок в компьютере. - Хорошо. Я пойду позову Зоро. Мы проводим тебя в твою комнату.

\- Зачем? - возмутился Санджи. - Я сам могу дойти.

\- Можешь-можешь. А теперь не спорь и сиди спокойно.

Ло вышел из операционной, оставив Санджи одного.

 

\- Босс, они скоро от нас уедут? - вырвал Ло из задумчивости голос Бепо.

\- М?

\- И-извините…

\- В чем дело, Бепо?

\- Они скоро от нас уедут и больше не будут нас кормить? - снова спросил Бепо, уставившись в свою тарелку с завтраком, который с недавних пор стали готовить по утрам Зоро и Санджи.

\- Через пару недель, думаю, - ответил Ло, наблюдая как Санджи опять крутится на кухне, делая кофе.  После операции прошла неделя, и с каждым днем он управлялся с рукой все лучше и лучше, хотя все еще не рисковал брать ей хрупкие предметы.

Санджи поставил на стол перед Ло кружку с кофе, Зоро шел следом и нес в руках еще две - для себя и Санджи. Бепо окинул взглядом Санджи, Зоро и Ло и быстро ушел из столовой, сославшись на неоконченные дела в лаборатории. Несколько минут прошли в комфортном молчании.

Яркий луч Альфы отразился от белого снега за окном, и Санджи сощурился, когда свет попал ему в глаза.

\- Слушай, Ло, зачем ты прилетел с Земли на эту планету вечной зимы?

\- Люблю холод.

Санджи улыбнулся, прищуривая видимый из-под длинной челки глаз и закуривая очередную сигарету.

\- Настолько, чтобы навсегда улететь на почти пустую планету?

\- Ну, у меня были причины перебраться сюда. Здесь собирались создавать новую внеземную базу, и им нужен был врач, а мне нужно было убраться с Земли. К тому же здесь, вдали от земных законов и распространившихся там в последние годы религиозных влияний, гораздо проще было заняться разработкой моих протезов.

\- Религиозных влияний? - решил уточнить Зоро.

\- Ну да. Все эти разговоры на тему: “Человек не должен уподобляться Богу, должен смиренно принимать все испытания, выпадающие на его долю”... Все это.

\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, что это бы тебя остановило… - высказал предположение Санджи, широко улыбаясь.

Ло пожал плечами и спрятал нижнюю половину лица за кружкой. Было ясно, что отвечать он не намерен.

\- Расскажите мне. Вы летаете на одном корабле, но в первый раз вы пришли по отдельности. Почему? 

\- Ну, тут никакой тайны. Меня задержали таможенники. Ну и с приземлением у нас не очень получилось, так что было много суматохи, и этот придурок, - Санджи указал пальцем на Зоро и получил ощутимый тычок в бок за это, - умудрился ускользнуть незамеченным.

\- А ваши ранения? Вы мне можете сколько угодно рассказывать про аварию на корабле, но от аварий таких ранений не бывает.

Зоро с Санджи переглянулись, потом Зоро просто махнул рукой. Видимо, это значило: “Поступай, как знаешь.”

\- Ты думал, чем мы вообще занимаемся?

\- Да нет, не особо.

\- Мы с Зоро - контрабандисты. И в прошлый раз, так скажем, не поделили груз с другими контрабандистами.

\- То есть в данный момент я укрываю преступников? - ухмыльнулся Ло.

\- А тебя это беспокоит, - так же ухмыльнулся в ответ Санджи, красноречиво переводя взгляд на вытатуированное на пальцах Ло слово “DEATH”.

\- Нет.

Санджи улыбнулся и встал из-за стола.

\- Тебе еще кофе?

\- Да, давай...

  
  


\- Береги руку, - напутствовал Ло собирающегося Санджи.

\- Я понял.

\- Понял он. Кожа, может, и выглядит как настоящая, но она не будет заживать, если поранишься. Так что через какое-то время потребуется ее обновить.

\- Я понял, Ло. Мы скоро прилетим снова.

\- Хорошо. Тогда проваливайте, - махнул Ло на прощанье и увидел ухмылки на лицах Зоро и Санджи прежде, чем закрылся люк их корабля.

Ло поглубже зарылся в ворот пальто и по мягкому снегу пошел из порта обратно в лабораторию. На кухне его уже ждал заботливо приготовленный Бепо горячий чай, и сам он был тут.

\- Ваши друзья уже улетели? - низким голосом спросил он у Ло.

\- Друзья?

\- Извините.

\- Бепо, прекращай извиняться. Почему ты решил, что мы друзья? - Ло испытующе смотрел на своего похожего на медведя, бесконечно извиняющегося по поводу и без помощника.

\- Ну… Вы им позволяли так себя вести…

\- Как будто я как-то мог их остановить… - проворчал себе под нос Ло. Бепо продолжал, как будто не слышал.

\- И вы пошли провожать их в порт.

Ло вздохнул, но отвечать не спешил. Он молчал какое-то время, обдумывая все, что сказал Бепо.

\- Они не мои друзья. Просто клиенты.

\- Постоянные?

\- Пожалуй, нет. Первый раз они были у меня три года назад. А второй - сейчас. - Ло задумчиво изучал чай в своей кружке. И встречаться взглядом с Бепо почему-то сейчас не хотелось. Казалось, он тут же прочитает в его взгляде все то, чего он сам еще не понял.

\- Значит, мы получили немало кредитов? Работа была сложная.

Ло отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ни центара с них не взял. - Ло ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд помощника.

\- Почему?

Ло не ответил.

 

* * *

 

Ло быстро шел по белому снегу. Снег падал с неба сплошной стеной и застилал взор, и через его завесу Ло с трудом мог разглядеть светящуюся над его домом вывеску: “Лаборатория Трафальгара Д. В. Ло”. Увидев, что дверь в лабораторию распахнута настежь, Ло прибавил шагу.

В лаборатории было шумно, даже по меркам помещения, в котором постоянно суетились от десяти до двадцати человек. У Ло чуть не остановилось сердце, когда он увидел, как какой-то черноволосый парень крутится вокруг Бепо и постоянно пытается заглянуть ему через плечо, рассматривая, что тот делает, и всюду норовит сунуть руки.

Ло зашел и захлопнул дверь.

\- Что за черт тут творится? - Его голос перекрыл творящийся в комнате хаос, и на мгновение все затихло. Но тут же гомон сошел на него лавиной. Все кричали одновременно, но во всей этой неразберихе Ло уловил только, что все его люди, как один, показывают на этого мальчишку, сующего везде свой нос. - Так. Всем молчать. Бепо!

\- Извините.

Ло выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Бепо, говори нормально. Что происходит, и почему посторонние тянут руки к точному оборудованию?

\- Опять прилетели ваши друзья, босс. И он с ними, - Бепо указал на мальчишку.

\- Мои друзья? - Ло сверлил взглядом мальчишку, а тот уже спокойно уселся на стол, болтал ногами и только что в носу не ковырял.

\- Н-ну те, с рукой.

\- А.  И где они?

\- Они распаковывают вещи и ждут тебя в комнате, Траффи! - вклинился в разговор мальчишка. Ло скрипнул зубами, услышав глупую кличку, и перевел на него пристальный взгляд. Ло уже собирался огрызнуться в ответ, но почувствовал, как рядом с этим мальчишкой кончики пальцев начинает покалывать, как от электричества, пущенного через тело.

\- Ты кто такой?

\- А. Я Луффи. - Сказал парень так, как будто это объясняло все.

Ло выгнул бровь, но больше спрашивать не стал. Он направился в сторону жилых комнат, а за ним по пятам скакал неугомонный мальчишка Луффи. 

Когда Ло открыл дверь, из-под которой пробивался свет, он увидел, как Санджи развешивает на вешалках свои костюмы, а Зоро лежит на кровати и спит. Половина лица у Зоро была забинтована. Ло постучал костяшками пальцев по открытой двери, а Луффи уже просочился мимо него в комнату и с хохотом начал тормошить Зоро.

\- Эй, просыпайся, Траффи ваш вернулся уже!

Санджи обернулся к двери, где, привалившись к косяку, стоял Ло. Зоро открыл глаз и первым делом недовольно рыкнул на Луффи, а потом тоже перевел взгляд на Ло.

\- Чувствуйте себя как дома, сказал бы я вам, но вы уже. Ну, и с чем вы пожаловали на этот раз? Санджи, тебя я ждал раньше. Год-два назад, например. 

\- Прости, задержался, - ухмыльнулся Санджи.

\- Траффи! У Зоро проблема с глазом…

\- Это я вижу, - спокойно проговорил Ло.

\- … а они говорили, что ты просто су-у-упер парень и можешь всё!

\- Не всё. Но многое. Зоро? - Ло перевел вопросительный взгляд на мужчину, и в него впился взгляд карего глаза. Ло обреченно вздохнул. - Вы ко мне совсем не можете приехать целиком, да? Зоро, идем в кабинет. 

 

Ло указал Зоро на вертящийся стул рядом с собой. Потом он начал медленно разматывать бинты, скрывающие половину лица пациента, испытывая легкий трепет. Бинты легли на стол, и Ло увидел, что левый глаз Зоро пересекает ровный вертикальный разрез с прижженными краями, самого же глаза больше не было. Из груди Ло опять вырвался тяжелый вздох.

\- Где вы только находите такие приключения на ваши жопы… Дай угадаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе новый глаз сделал.

Зоро кивнул.

\- А ты понимаешь, что для этого мне придется у тебя в мозгу ковыряться? Это гораздо сложнее, чем сделать руку Санджи.

Зоро безразлично пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда единственного глаза от Ло:

\- Ты лучший.

Ло снова вздохнул, но все же сел на стул лицом к лицу с Зоро и придвинулся поближе. Он чувствовал дыхание Зоро у себя на щеке, вглядываясь в пустую глазницу и прикидывая, как можно с наименьшим риском провести операцию. Ло взял Зоро за подбородок длинными холодными пальцами и повернул его лицо к себе боком, провел пальцами другой руки вдоль пореза. Порез был длинным. Он начинался почти от середины лба и спускался ниже скулы.

Ло отпустил подбородок Зоро и встал.

\- Я примерно понял, что потребуется. Я наложу тебе новые повязки, и можно возвращаться.

 

Следующее утро снова встретило Ло забытым запахом кофе и вкуснейшего завтрака. Как будто не было пяти лет перерыва, и они никуда не улетали и каждое утро занимали его кухню, и готовили для него. Для него и так разросшейся за последние годы команды. И для этого странного мальчишки, который крутился между ними, путался под ногами и так и норовил выхватить куски еды раньше, чем их приготовят.

Вот Луффи ухватил Санджи за запястье здоровой руки и выхватил у него прямо из пальцев кусок мяса, за что сразу же получил подзатыльник от Зоро и расхохотался.

Ло почувствовал, как что-то неприятно царапнуло изнутри по ребрам. Но он быстро отогнал от себя все мысли.

 

Завтрак давно закончился, но Санджи и Зоро все еще сидели за столом вместе с Ло. Луффи давно все съел и убежал - разрушать лабораторию и мешать всем работать, не иначе. Ло взял Санджи за им же сделанный протез и закатал на нем рукав рубашки. Рука выглядела как у зомби со старых картинок. Искусственную кожу покрывали грубые швы и ожоги, кое-где сквозь нее проглядывали куски металла. Ло покачал головой.

\- Я же говорил, что ждал тебя раньше. Кожу давно пора было поменять.

\- Извини, Ло, - произнес Санджи низким голосом, - Галактика большая.

Ло продолжал рассматривать протез, поворачивая его к себе разными сторонами, как будто он и не был теперь частью тела Санджи.

\- Да, я понимаю. - Ло еще немного посмотрел на протез, как будто о чем-то размышляя. - Если ты хочешь, можно заменить протез целиком. Мы за эти годы смогли их улучшить - теперь есть модели с обратной связью.

\- То есть я буду ей все чувствовать? Прикосновения, тепло, холод?

\- Да. И боль тоже. Слабее, чем настоящей, но все же.

\- Боль? Зачем?

\- Боль, - Ло обвел пальцем обгорелое пятно у Санджи на ладони, - чтобы ты не забыл руку на горячей плите. - Ло взял Санджи за другую руку и осмотрел его неразгибающийся безымянный палец. - Это тоже можно исправить. Иккаку научилась делать хорошие искусственные связки. Можешь сходить к ней, пока мы с Зоро будем работать над глазом.

Ло увидел, как Санджи посмотрел за его плечо, туда, где сидел Зоро, встречаясь с ним глазами, как будто снова спрашивая о чем-то.

\- Было бы здорово, - ответил после секундного молчания Санджи. - Это не сильно нас задержит?

\- Нисколько. У нас будет куча времени, пока Зоро будет отходить от вторжения в его мозг. Значит, решено. Я займусь пока глазом, а ты сходи к Бепо и Иккаку. Они тобой займутся.

\- Я думал, ты займешься мной лично, - улыбаясь, ответил Санджи.

\- Займусь. Но позже, - Ло ответил на улыбку Санджи и услышал, как усмехнулся за его спиной Зоро.

 

\- Как голова? - Ло сидел в операционной с приглушенным освещением напротив Зоро.

\- Болит.

\- Это нормально. Еще какое-то время будет болеть. Посмотри на меня, - Зоро перевел взгляд на Ло. Ло внимательно всмотрелся в глаза Зоро. - Хорошо. Посмотри на свет. - Зоро перевел взгляд на приглушенную лампу. Зрачки ожидаемо сузились, хоть левый и сузился с запозданием. - Отлично. 

Ло придвинулся ближе к Зоро и провел пальцами вдоль длинного пореза на лице, на который он недавно наложил швы.

\- Болит?

\- Уже нет.

 

Вечером Ло сидел в общей комнате. Вся его команда быстро скрылась по своим комнатам, когда к нему присоединились гости. Зоро и Санджи сели на диван по обе стороны от него: Зоро по правую руку, Санджи - по левую. Луффи сел на диван напротив. Если бы Ло не устал так сильно за день, вместе с Бепо весь день работая над новым протезом для Санджи, он бы удивился, как Луффи может целых пять минут сидеть спокойно, но сейчас он не обратил на это внимания.

\- Устал? - прожурчал рядом голос Санджи.

\- Да, - ответил Ло. - Я же говорил, руку делать сложно. А теперь стало еще сложнее.

\- Траффи, летим с нами, когда Зоро и Санджи поправятся!

\- Луффи, ты не видишь, Ло устал, - одернул его Санджи.

\- Я же уже говорил, я не полечу. И не только потому, что лететь вчетвером к центру Галактики - безумие, - не меняя позы и тона, ответил Ло. 

\- Нас будет не четверо. У нас еще есть космонавигатор. Ты бы видел, как она обходит метеоритные дожди, закачаешься! И инженер, он наш корабль постоянно модифицирует. 

\- И где они сейчас? - не то чтобы Ло было интересно…

\- Они помогают Робин. Они скоро прилетят за нами.

И снова Луффи сказал это так, как будто Ло уже давно знал, что за Робин. Хотя он и понятия не имел, мужчина это или женщина. И кто это. И почему этот кто-то с ними. И Ло совсем не хотел признавать, что вот это “Они скоро прилетят за нами”, произнесенное так беззаботно, снова отдалось где-то в ребрах.

После этого наступило молчание, и Ло сам не заметил, как заснул, соскользнув на плечо Зоро.

 

Ло проснулся один в своей комнате и не мог вспомнить, как он тут оказался. Вспомнился предыдущий вечер и разговор. Ло снова почувствовал, как какое-то неприятное чувство ворочается у него в груди, и теперь, один на один с собой он мог признать, в чем его причина.

Ло закрыл глаза и задумался. Он думал о том, что за последние двадцать лет многие смельчаки или безумцы - хотя, в данном случае, это одно и то же - пытались повторить полет Гол Д. Роджера, но ни один из них не вернулся. Путешествие в неизвестность, к центру Галактики и обратно, с тех пор не смог совершить никто. И вот в его, Ло, жизнь ворвался этот безумный мальчишка, чтобы утянуть и его за собой, в свою авантюру.

И с горькой остротой пришло осознание, что если в этот раз он не полетит с ними, то, скорее всего, больше он их никогда не увидит.

 

Проксима уходила за горизонт, уступая место на небосклоне Альфе. Свет двух солнц играл на снегу, сплетаясь в невозможные на других планетах узоры.

Ло отдал последние распоряжения, в том числе подписал бумаги, по которым, если он не вернется через четыре года, лаборатория полностью переходила Бепо. За свое детище Ло был спокоен: он обучил за прошедшие годы Бепо всему, что знал и умел, а Пенгвин с Шачи будут ему надежными помощниками.

Ло собрал последние вещи и направился в космопорт. Отсутствовавшие члены команды Луффи прилетели за ними несколько дней назад. Навигатором оказалась безумно нахальная рыжая девушка; увидев ее, Ло заподозрил, что наглость - это отличительная черта, по которой Луффи собирал свою команду. Но появившаяся следом Робин развеяла это впечатление. Инженера Ло видел только мельком. Хотя и этого времени хватило, чтобы произвести неизгладимое впечатление как на самого Ло, так и на всю его команду.

Новый корабль, на котором летали теперь Зоро и Санджи, был гораздо больше предыдущего. Ло его не узнал бы в порту сам, если бы вокруг него не суетились, погружая вещи и запасы, уже знакомые люди. 

Ло услышал вкрадчивый голос Робин рядом с собой:

\- Вы решили полететь с нами, доктор Трафальгар?

Ло нашел взглядом Санджи и Зоро и едва заметно улыбнулся:

\- Да. Есть причины. Пара.


End file.
